First Hand Experience
by AliceLam
Summary: Rex never had any kissing experience before. He asked his brother for help. Obviously, everything should be purely educational. Not for the Salazar brothers, however. This is SLASH and INCEST. Steer clear if you hate this, thanks a lot.


I will be up front about this. **This is going to be incestuous.** The Salazar brothers will be kissing each other because of romantic/lustful attractions. Please leave immediately if you absolutely cannot tolerate incest. I have siblings myself but this is purely fantasy. **I am old enough to judge what should be done and what should stay purely as a fantasy.**

If this is your cup of tea, I hope it's brewed to your taste. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Generator Rex is not mine, but Man of Action's.

* * *

" _Don't worry mijo. This is all purely educational." Caesar cleared away the scattered papers and pieces of metal away from his work desk. He then patted on an unoccupied spot while looking at his brother. "It'll all be over before you know it." Caesar's voice was reassuring, and that was what strengthened Rex's resolve._

 _He was going to do it. He was going to kiss his brother._

 _Rex got up onto the work desk with a determined look on his face, shifting into a much more comfortable position. "Okay bro, just fuck me up." Rex breathed silently, his gaze not leaving his brother's. Caesar only offered a small grin, before placing both hands on Rex's shoulders and whispered, "Language, mi hermano." And just like that, their lips touched in one swift motion._

 _Caesar moved slowly at first, trying to recall the basic steps of kissing. After all, he was doing this for his brother's sake; everything must be perfect. Once Caesar felt Rex got accustomed to the feel of being kissed, the older Hispanic parted his lips, moving and closing around Rex's lips slowly, dragging out each motion as long as he can. He needed Rex to remember how to do this properly; doing it slowly and deliberately was the best option._

 _Rex could feel each and every minute movement of his brother's lips on his, which made his body shiver. It was a feeling he never felt before, and everything about this was alien to his senses. However, instead of feeling unpleasant, Rex felt content about kissing his own brother. He may even be a little bit excited about this whole thing. He couldn't help but want more, to feel his brother's lips closing and biting softly on his bottom lip, and the occasional hums and murmurs that sent vibrations throughout Rex's body. 'I hope this never ends…" Rex thought as a blissful sigh escaped his slightly parted lips._

 _As soon as Rex parted his lips, Caesar immediately slithered his tongue into the warm cavern that was his brother. Caesar lapped around the inside teasingly, having a little fun of his own. He traced his tongue over Rex's upper row of teeth, feeling each bump and dent, engraving the sensation hard into his memories. 'This is all purely educational…" Caesar tried to convince himself, but the growing heat that was spreading all over his body proved otherwise. He pressed his tongue on Rex's own, applying enough pressure to feel their heat and saliva mingle with each other. The sensation was strong for the both of them, seeing as they never had any actual experience before. Well, maybe once or thrice during Caesar's high school period, but nothing as intense as what he was experiencing right now._

 _Caesar decided to lift his eyes open, but only managed half-lids. He gazed lovingly at his brother's expression. Rex's eyes were closed, but his face was relaxed and he looked absolutely elated. The slight flush of colour on his cheeks was extremely inviting, and Caesar couldn't help but reach out one hand to caress that adorable pink cheek. He heard Rex gave an approving purr, and the older Hispanic's heart fluttered._

 _As if something inside the scientist's brain clicked, Caesar pressed his lips harder onto Rex's, lips parting and biting onto Rex's bottom lip harshly. He heard Rex gasp, his body jolted up while his arms clung onto Caesar's shoulders. Without giving his brother room to breathe, he immediately plunged his tongue back into the moist cavern, craving for Rex's heat, and to make his brother moan and writhe under him._

" _Mijo…muy lindo" Caesar murmured in between their kiss, still admiring Rex's beautiful features. It was then when Rex decided to open his eyes, half-lidded and slightly watered. Caesar couldn't help but stopped, lifting his face up slightly to admire his little brother, his precious angel. Rex's face was absolutely angelic; with his flushed cheeks, his parted and slightly panting lips, and those eyes; eyes that looked straight into Caesar's, so focused and filled with something Caesar couldn't identify._

 _Right now, Rex was deliciously tempting, and it took every ounce of logic left inside Caesar to not take his brother there and then. Knowing that it would be dangerous to continue, Caesar gave Rex one last smooch on the lips before putting some distances between them. Caesar coughed slightly, straightening his jacket before opening his mouth, "And that's how you're supposed to kiss your amante, mijo."_

 _It took Rex some time to snap out of his daze. He blinked a few times, looking at his brother with a quizzical expression before realising what just happened. He blushed harder than before, and quickly jumped down from the work table. "R-Right! Hahahahaha, yeah that was really educational Caesar, thanks a lot!" Rex blurted out haphazardly while trying to avoid looking at his brother. He gave a goofy smile in the general direction of where Caesar was standing before bolting for the doors._

 _Suddenly Caesar was alone all by himself, surrounded only by his experiments and inventions once more. However, the burning sensation inside of the scientist didn't extinguish at all; in fact, it turned into a gnawing hunger inside of him, searching for release. Caesar sighed exasperatedly, trying his best to figure out what this feeling meant. He prayed that there could be a scientific explanation for this, because he seriously needed to focus on his work._

 _At the other end of the room, Rex slumped down with his legs drew near toward his chest. He wanted to scream, or do something that could release this pent up emotion that is making his whole body buzz. He never kissed anyone before, so he didn't know if this was how one should feel after kissing someone. Or is it the fact that he kissed his own brother that made him felt so light-headed? The scenes replayed themselves inside Rex's mind, and the teen couldn't help but groan helplessly. He swore this was not normal, but then again, what is?_

A full week had passed by since the Salazar brothers' little 'kissing class' and everything felt much more normal between the two of them. That is, until Rex suddenly proposed the idea of doing it again. Six, Holiday and Bobo weren't in the vicinity at the moment, which made things much more difficult for the older Hispanic. He clenched onto his mug of coffee tightly, trying to find ways to turn down his brother's offer but to no avail. Caesar knew deep down; somewhere in that complex mind of his wanted this to happen. For Rex to have brought it up again all on his own, it was like a gift to Caesar.

After contemplating on his choices, Caesar gave in to his own desires. He motioned for Rex to follow him, and his brother followed along silently. Caesar noticed the slight tinge of colour on Rex's face already, and couldn't help but grin. He never meant to make Rex addicted to his kisses, but somehow it just happened that way. When they reached Caesar's lab, the older Hispanic locked the doors, and pushed Rex gently against them. He could feel the adrenaline pumping, the sound loud and clear in his ears.

Slowly, he hovered over Rex's ears and breathed hotly, "You better don't regret this, mijo." Rex couldn't stifle a moan, and he immediately melted into Caesar's presence, eyes glinting with a hint of challenge. "Who says you're in charge this time?" It was Rex's turn to challenge enticingly into Caesar's ear. He grinned widely when he saw Caesar gave a slight twitch, his eyes darkening.

"We will see about that, mi hermano…" And that was the last words that the brothers exchanged with each other before their lips locked for the remainder of the day.


End file.
